nedbigbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Mozely
In Ned's Declassefied School Survival Guide, Jennifer Mozely is one of Ned's best friends. Also called 'Moze' by her friends she's very popular with everyone. Relationships Moze's first boyfriend is foreign Faymen. When he's new in school, Moze develops a crush on him but his accent confuses her. Whenever he tells her he doesn't like it there, she thinks he's saying he doesn't like her hair so she attempts to change it. She starts to embarass herself infront of him. They later begin a relationship. When Faymen's parents decide to move back to Brazil, Crumbs finally realizes the reason he's falling behind - he's in love. His parents decide to stay so Faymen can continue dating Moze. Moze is determined to get her first kiss with Faymen, and when she does, she doesn't feel anything. She tries desperately, but can't feel anything at all each time. He gets a choice to play soccer in Brazil, which is his dream, but wonders if he should leave Moze. He decides to let her choose. Upon learning that Ned has developed feelings for her since Suzie moved away, she tells Faymen to go back to Brazil. He says he'll miss her, and moves away. Jock, Seth Powers, wants to go to the dance with her, but when he asks her, Suzie thinks he was talking to her, and accepts. Seth's crush on Moze remains and they eventually start a relationship. When they decide to work together on a school project, she realizes he does nothing to help and she finds him lazy and annoying. She tries to break up with him, but it's April Fools so he doesn't think she's being serious. He fakes breaking up with her and she's overjoyed, then he admits he was joking. They later end their relationship on terms of not matching. The older Jock Goldman gets a crush on her and asks her out, to which she is delighted. He gives her a giant pink teddy bear, but his ex-girlfriend points out that it used to be hers, and Jock reveals he was just using Moze to make his ex jealous. Moze breaks up with him and he gets back together with his ex. Ned's little buddy steals Jock's jeans and humiliates him in front of the whole school as revenge. Later, he develops a crush on Moze again and Ned gets jealous when Moze starts to show she still has feelings for him. Ned gets Gordy to use a lie detecting machine on him to see if he's true about his feelings for Moze. He is, and Moze accepts his invitation to the dance. When Ned kisses Moze, believing her to be Suzie, Jock sees and breaks up with her, realizing he deserves it. Billy Loomer, bully to Ned and Cookie, told her of his crush when he wrote a love note to her. When she confronted him, she began to believe he was different but he wanted her to lie to his friends about the note, so she walked off, rejecting him. He recruited Ned to help him change so he could get Moze to date him, but Suzie misunderstood and accepted him as her boyfriend. They dated, broke up, and later got back together. Moze is freaked out when Ned's drooling over Suzie, Suzie's in love with Loomer, and he's staring at Moze. He later admits that he still loves Moze. In the series finale, he's left his bullying days and is trying to get Moze to accept him as her boyfriend. Moze and Ned try to get each other jealous, so Moze kisses Loomer passionately. However, they never amount to anything. She has an on and off relationship with Ned Bigby, as well as being his best friend. After Suzie moves away, he falls for her and tries to get her to break up with Faymen and go out with him. When they're about to get together, Suzie returns and continues her relationship with Ned. In the series finale, Ned uses Suzie to make Moze jealous, while she uses Loomer to make Ned jealous. Ned has to choose between Moze and Suzie, and ends up with Moze, and they share their first kiss as a couple.